


New Year, New City

by Sad08



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: But I Love Them, Discord SS, Emma is new and they're both pining idiots, F/F, New Years Eve Story, Not Canon Compliant, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad08/pseuds/Sad08
Summary: Greg drags Emma to a NYE party even though she's new to town.  She's on the search for the dog she saw earlier when she runs into Alyssa, the girl she's been crushing on.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene & Emma Nolan, Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	New Year, New City

Emma wasn’t entirely sure what came over her when she told Greg that she would go to the New Years Eve party with him. She was newer to the area and had only been going to his school for a month or so before the holiday breaks arrived, so she really didn’t know anyone that well. She’s pretty sure her grandmother made him invite Emma so she didn’t feel left out, but she feels pretty left out sitting on the couch at this party. Sure, she knew a few faces and some names sounded familiar, but these people have been together their entire lives, and Emma feels like an outsider. 

There is one face, however, that Emma could never forget. Alyssa Greene. She had soft brown eyes, which sparkled whenever she laughed, and a smile that could light up an entire room. Come to think of it, her entire presence made a room feel more radiant. Emma has maybe said 10 words to her in passing since she moved to Edgewood, but her eyes are always drawn to her whenever she’s around. 

After sitting on the couch and watching the partygoers for an hour or so, Emma gets up and wanders around the house. It was getting too loud in the living room for her liking so she went off to find a quieter area of the house. (Plus, she saw a dog wander this way and she’s all about making new animal friends.) 

What she doesn’t realize, however, is she isn’t the only person who is trying to escape from the rambunctious living room. Alyssa Greene is sitting in the dim dining room, petting the dog Emma had spotted earlier, stopping her in her tracks.  
Alyssa looked up at her and smiled, which gave Emma butterflies. 

“Her name is Sophia and she haaates it when you scratch her ears,” Alyssa said, as she was scratching Sophia’s ears, clearly loving the attention. “Hi, I’m Alyssa. Alyssa Greene. But you probably knew that,” she said, rambling on. “I’ve seen you around, you’re in my chem class and I think we have the same lunch hour? I’ve seen you a few times, but sometimes I don’t spot you.” Alyssa said, clearly not aware of what she just said. Realization hit and her cheeks turned a bright red color. “Not that I’m like, stalking you or anything,” she hastily added. 

Emma was surprised at the sudden revelation from the girl sitting a foot away from her. “Emma Nolan. You…look for me?” She asks, as she often attempts to be as invisible as possible, especially in new settings. 

“I can’t imagine that it’s easy moving partway through the school year without knowing anyone, especially junior year! Plus,” Alyssa said, taking a deep breath, “you often seem sad and I don’t like that. For some reason, I just want to make you smile.” 

Bold admission, Emma thought. “Actually, my grandmother and cousin live in Edgewater, so I’ve been here before. And it was a little bit of a relief to move here. The kids at my other school weren’t the nicest and once my parents kicked me out, I really had nowhere else to turn. But gran has been the best, as has Greg.” Emma said, slightly worried that she had said too much. 

“Wait Greg is your cousin?!” Alyssa said, as realization hit her facial features, “You’re the cousin that he was ready to drive to in the middle of the night to pick you up because of your, and I quote, ‘fucking hick’ parents?”

“Yep, that’s-wait. How do you know that?” Emma said, a slight panic to her voice. 

“Shit. I mean. Okay,” Alyssa said, taking another deep breath “GregandIweredatingandthenIrealizedIwasgaysoItoldhimandhewascoolwithitandnobodyelseknowsbutheismybestfriendsowetelleachothereverything.”

“Woah woah I got like…1/16th of that. I got ‘Greg’ and ‘everything’ but that’s about it,” Emma said, softly as she set her hand on Alyssa’s knee. Clearly Alyssa was nervous about saying something; especially to someone she didn’t know very well.

“I’m gay,” Alyssa said, not looking Emma in the eye. “Greg and I had been dating and he’s such a great guy, but a few months into our relationship I realized why I just wasn’t feeling it as much as I thought I should be. So, I was honest with him and he was nothing but supportive. He actually talks about you a lot, and when…whatever went down, he was ready to drive to you and save you.” Alyssa all but whispered, looking at Emma. “But I’m not out to anybody else except him…and you. Lesbian solidarity and all of that. But now you know that you’re not alone. I see you, Emma. And I would really like to get to know you, especially for how much Greg talks you up.” Alyssa said as she placed her hand on top of the one still resting on her knee. 

Needless to say, Emma was in shock. That was a lot of information to take in over the span of a minute or two. Emma opened her mouth a few times, but closed it as she realized she didn’t even know where to begin. Alyssa, now worried she has said too much, starts to pull her hand away from where it sat on Emma’s. Emma, quickly realizing this, flipped her hand to grasp Alyssa’s before she could pull it away. 

“You really mean all of that?”

“Of course I do, Emma. I know we haven’t talked much at all, but I always look forward to seeing you at school. I use to dread chem class, but now it’s my favorite part of the day because I get to see you. You’re very distracting, I hope you know.” 

Hearing this all made Emma blush. She couldn’t believe that the girl she’s been crushing on for the past month was also gay. AND she liked her back. It was a gay holiday miracle. 

“I…holy shit.” Emma muttered, making Alyssa laugh. “I would absolutely love to get to know you. I absolutely loathe chemistry, but ever since I realized you were in my class I look forward to it every day. You truly light up the room, Alyssa.” 

Hearing this made Alyssa’s dimples pop, causing a cascade of butterflies to hit Emma’s stomach. Emma realized that she and Alyssa were still holding hands but was thankful neither of them moved to let go. Even sitting in the dim light, Emma realized how dark and beautiful Alyssa’s eyes were and she had a feeling in her gut that this wouldn’t be the last time she would be looking this closely into Alyssa’s eyes. 

All of a sudden they were pulled out of their little bubble when they heard the midnight countdown begin. Emma couldn’t believe how quickly the time had flown, but had also forgotten she was even at a party. 

TEN…  
NINE…  
EIGHT…

Alyssa looked into Emma’s eyes and ever so briefly glanced down to Emma’s lips, then back up to Emma’s eyes

SEVEN…  
SIX…  
FIVE…  
FOUR…

Emma nodded, ever so slightly while leaning in towards Alyssa

THREE…  
TWO…  
ONE…

Emma and Alyssa didn’t hear the rest of the celebration, as they were lost in their own little world. Emma didn’t realize that kissing someone could be so soft and make time slow down as much as it did. Alyssa finally understood what her friends would brag on and on about at the lunch table. Although she was sure that boys could not kiss as well as Emma did in that moment. It was the best beginning to a New Year either girl could ask for.


End file.
